Les Aventures de Maëve la Rousse
by Alicy-sunberg
Summary: Après son aventure avec Bilbon, Gandalf entre deux voyages dans la Terre du Milieu, est contacté par une tribu qui lui demande son avis concernant l'avenir d'une enfant très particulière. Commence alors l'histoire aventureuse de celle qu'on appela plus tard dans les chansons contant la guerre de l'Anneau, Maëve la Rousse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Les Nomades Rouges.

La fillette faisait courir les flammes sur ses mains sous les yeux ébahis de sa famille et des chamans de la tribu. Jamais dans toute l'histoire des Nomades Rouges, quelqu'un avait montré de telles aptitudes à la magie.

Sous la tente principale du campement, autour du feu du Chef de la Tribu, Maëval de Sambre, la plus jeune enfant de la tribu, avait tout simplement prit une flamme dans sa main et jouait avec sous l'œil consterné de sa mère et de son père. Car cela signifiait que leur fille allait bientôt partir.

En effet, présent dans l'assemblée, fumant sa pipe de Hobbit, un homme de grande stature, habillé de gris avec un chapeau à larges bords, observait la scène d'un œil curieux. Assis parmi les oncles et tantes de l'enfant, parmi tous les vêtements rouges et chatoyants, Gandalf le Gris, magicien de la Terre du Milieu faisait tâche dans la tente.

"Magicien, dit alors la matriarche et mère du Chef de la tribu, au fier port de tête et au cheveux parsemé de bijoux or et cuivre qui tintaient clairement au moindre de ses mouvements, quel est votre idée concernant cette enfant ?"

Gandalf souffla un nuage de fumée et dit d'une voix calme :

"Libre à vous, nobles Nomades de choisir son sort. Cependant, je puis vous dire que son pouvoir deviendra plus dangereux avec le temps, si il n'est pas contrôlé. Je vous conseillerai de la confier à mon apprentissage. Je la ferai voyager autant qu'elle voyagerait avec votre tribu et l'emmènerait à Imladris où elle sera en sécurité. J'ai cependant conscience que c'est un choix terrible à faire pour sa famille. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Le père et la mère de l'enfant se regardèrent troublé puis l'homme prit la parole :

"Elle suivra votre apprentissage, Mithrandir. Mais elle ne vous suivra pas tout de suite. Nous n'ignorons pas que la Terre du Milieu manque de magiciens accomplis et qu'ils ne sont aujourd'hui qu'au nombre de cinq. Cependant je refuse que ma fille dépende entièrement de ses pouvoirs magiques. Car je sais qu'en abuser fatigue le corps et l'esprit. Je tiens à ce que ma fille suive l'entrainement nécessaire pour devenir une jeune guerrière de la tribu. Et lorsque viendra la fin de son âge premier, lorsqu'elle atteindra l'âge de dix ans, elle sera à vous. Je la conduirais moi-même jusqu'à Imladris.

- Votre raisonnement est judicieux et votre jugement est sage, Asteral de Sambre, répondit Gandalf. C'est une bonne décision et je me plierais à votre volonté. Nous nous reverrons donc dans cinq ans.

- Restez pour cette nuit, Mithrandir, proposa le Chef de la tribu. Nous sommes loin de toute zone habitable et votre présence, bien qu'elle ne nous annonce aujourd'hui la perte d'une enfant prometteuse, nous honorerait grandement. Nous vous invitons ce soir près de notre feu pour chanter aux ancêtres. Depuis des siècles nous chantons les mêmes chants et votre grande culture musicale nous fera grand bien. Nous serions heureux de vous entendre.

- C'est réciproque et j'accepte avec plaisir."

* * *

Gandalf resta donc auprès des Nomades Rouges pour la nuit.

Les Nomades Rouges étaient des individus particuliers. Ils se déplaçaient exclusivement à cheval et étaient reconnaissables de loin grâce à leurs flamboyantes tenues. Les femmes se battaient aussi bien que les hommes, et elles le devaient car, cette tribu était petite et les guerriers peu nombreux. Leurs manières étaient telles que les hommes qui les voyaient pour la première fois en seraient choqués. Elles avaient un franc parlé, étaient intrépides, buvaient et frappaient aussi fort que les hommes. Mais elles chantent mieux que leurs compagnons et pour faire honneur à leur genre, elles portaient un grand nombre de bijoux sur elles qui les rendaient plus belles qu'elle ne l'étaient déjà. C'était bien la seule marque de féminité dans leur attitude.

Les Nomades Rouges étaient aussi fiers que des Rohirrim et leurs aptitudes de cavaliers n'avaient rien à envier aux hommes de Rohan. Ils sont réputés pour ne rien craindre et ne se laissent intimider par aucune autre race. "Les Elfes peuvent être belles", disaient par exemple les hommes, "mais nos femmes le sont plus encore, et nous sommes plus à l'aise avec elles."

Ils admiraient cependant les Nains, qui sont d'habiles sculpteurs et constructeurs mais c'était construire des bâtiments qui provoquait chez eux cette sédentarisation que leur reprochaient les Nomades.

Les Nomades Rouges étaient ouverts et accueillaient quiconque qui souhaitaient chevaucher en toute liberté et sans contraintes et qui se battaient au nom des merveilles que pouvaient offrir la vie. De nombreux hommes et femmes ont fini par porter le rouge des Nomades et étaient sous la protection de la tribu. Et personne ne venait leur en tenir rigueur. Car il n'était pas conseillé de s'attirer les foudres de la tribu des Nomades Rouges.

Tous les guerriers étaient d'habiles cavaliers et ne portaient comme armure que d'épaisses couches de cuir, ils gardaient donc leurs mouvements souples et vifs. Leurs sabres étaient précis et leurs flèches mortelles. Et pour avoir arpentés les plaines du Gondor et du Rohan des siècles durant, ils connaissaient le terrain et pouvaient aisément entrainer les ennemis les plus passionnés dans des pièges mortels. Leur petit nombre leur permettaient une grande mobilité et ils jouaient sur d'habiles stratégies pour vaincre des adversaires nombreux.

Si bien que c'était devenue une règle dans les plaines du sud : on ne défiait pas les Nomades Rouges.

La soirée fut belle et les chants résonnaient dans le campement. Les chants des Nomades n'étaient pas aussi raffinés que les chants des Elfes ou de Bilbon, mais ils étaient beaux car ils étaient puissants et venaient du coeur, ils faisaient échos aux étoiles. Certains étaient des chants de guerre, d'autre des chants racontant la course des étoiles et des astres...

Mais ils laissèrent bientôt place aux histoires passionnantes de Mithrandir le Pélerin Gris. Les jeunes guerriers écoutaient avec attention car c'étaient des histoires des terres de l'Est et du Nord, des terres dans lesquelles les Nomades Rouges ne s'aventuraient pas.

Bientôt les familles retournaient dans leurs tentes et Gandalf se retrouva bientôt seul près du feu apercevant de temps à autres des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde.

Vint alors Maëval qui s'approcha de lui à pas de loup.

"Salut, Mithrandir, dit la petite fille.

- Salut, Maëval de Sambre, fit-il en riant.

- Maëve suffit", indiqua-t-elle, d'un air très sérieux.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, enveloppée dans une couverture rouge frappée du blason de la tribu, le Taureau à l'Anneau, tissés dans des fibres d'or.

"On m'a dit que votre nom n'était pas Mithrandir, demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est votre vrai nom ?

- Mon nom est Mithrandir comme il est celui avec lequel on m'appelle dans le Nord et l'Ouest. Gandalf le Gris est aussi mon nom.

- Mes parents disent que vous allez m'emmener. Où comptez-vous me prendre ?

- Je ne compte pas te "prendre", corrigea-t-il. Je voudrais t'enseigner l'usage de la magie. Et peut-être deviendras-tu une magicienne. Et je trouve ton impertinence assez alarmante, jeune Maëve !" ajouta-t-il en faisant les gros yeux.

La fillette fit mine de se cacher dans sa couverture en riant. Ses longs cheveux roux et bouclés constituaient une cachette parfaite pour son regard vert et espiègle.

"Maître Gandalf, demanda-t-elle ensuite, qu'est-ce que c'est, la magie ?

- C'est ce que tu peux faire avec ces petites mains que voilà. C'est ce qu'un être humain peut faire en collaboration avec la nature et l'énergie de ce monde. En Bien.

- Collaboration ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, je pense", rit-il.

Elle le regarda longuement puis demanda encore :

"C'est vrai que vous êtes un magicien, maître Gandalf ? Que vous pouvez faire des choses incroyables ?

- Je peux faire bien des choses, répondit-il seras la seule qui jugera si elles sont incroyables ou non. Tu peux faire des choses incroyables toi aussi. Mais tu dois apprendre comment."

Elle hocha la tête puis leva les yeux vers le ciel. Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si ils transperçaient le firmament et annonça :

"Les étoiles vont pleurer. Regardez !"

Des traits de lumière blanche transpercèrent le ciel, alors que des étoiles filantes venaient se frotter à la Terre. Elle se leva et courut autour des restes du feu en poussant une exclamation émerveillée. Et Gandalf souffla un nuage de fumée en songeant que il était peu de choses plus réjouissantes que d'entendre le rire d'un enfant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Vers Imladris.

Les sabots furieux de la jument galopaient sur le sol sablonneux de la plaine.

En cette nouvelle année, c'était l'épreuve du passage de l'âge premier des enfants de la tribu des Nomades Rouges. Une course était cette fois à l'ordre du jour, entre les cinq enfants qui allaient atteindre l'âge de dix ans. L'air était frais et le ciel pur, ils se trouvaient sur un plateau un peu à l'Ouest d'Edoras, qu'ils utilisaient pour divers rassemblements et cérémonies.

Sur la selle de Peema, sa jument, la fillette bataillait la première place avec un autre participant, un garçon prometteur mais arrogant et qui avait un besoin pressant d'être remis à sa place !

La ligne d'arrivée était proche et il lui fallait maintenant ignorer son adversaire, pour être sûre d'attraper sa Cloche de Passage, suspendue avec celles des autres cavaliers à une corde et marquant l'arrivée de la course. Elle claqua sa langue, intimant à Peema d'accélérer le galop. La jument piaffa puis allongea son pas plus encore, la poussant ainsi dans ses dernières forces.

"Allez, ma fille ! Yallah, ma jolie, yallah !" l'encouragea-t-elle.

La corde s'approchait. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était trop haute pour qu'elle l'atteigne !

Dans l'urgence, ses pieds quittèrent ses étriers et elles les ramena d'un bond sur la selle. Elle était maintenant accroupie sur le dos de Peema, qui broncha sous le changement brusque de la position de sa cavalière. Elle était prête. La Cloche était là.

Elle bondit. Tendit la main. La referma. La corde se tira et claqua. Elle l'avait ! Et elle était la première ! Elle entendait tinter la Cloche dans l'air qui soufflait dans sa chute alors que le sentiment de victoire faisait joyeusement tinter son esprit !

Elle roula sur le sol et repartit en courant vers le reste de la tribu, brandissant sa Cloche de Passage, Peema la rejoignant joyeusement au trot. Elle était acclamée par tout le public et sa mère vint courir vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"Maëve, bravo ma chérie ! Je suis fière de toi !"

La fillette rit sous les baisers de sa mère. Vint alors son père qui la souleva et la fit tournoyer en riant. En la reposant, ils s'aperçurent que les autres enfants s'étaient approchés du trône du Chef et de la matriarche. C'était l'heure de la bénédiction.

En effet, le jour-même, les enfants devaient partir avec un de leur parent pour un voyage initiatique d'un mois.

Seulement pour Maëve c'était un voyage définitif. Son père l'accompagnait vers Imladris.

Quand la fillette s'approcha à son tour pour recevoir la bénédiction des ancêtres, la vieille femme à la surprise de tous, se leva. Elle descendit l'estrade, Maëve écoutant avec angoisse le tintement cérémonieux de ses bijoux. Sa voix noble et rauque s'éleva et dit :

"Maëval, fille d'Asteral. C'est aujourd'hui ton dernier jour dans notre tribu. Lui feras-tu honneur en arborant les couleurs ardentes des Nomades Rouges ? Arboreras-tu sans honte devant les autres peuples le Taureau à l'Anneau, blason de notre assemblée, quand bien même tu te retrouves seule ?

- Toujours, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

-Lui feras-tu honneur en ne vivant que selon les principes de la franchise, de la liberté et du respect de la vie, qui sont ceux de notre tribu ?

- Si il plaît aux ancêtres, je le jure !

- Combattras-tu au nom de ta tribu et de ses principes ?

- Oui, madame !"

La vieille femme sourit puis dit :

"À genoux, enfant."

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement. La matriarche posa sa main creusée par le temps sur la tête rousse et bouclée de Maëve :

"Puisses-tu vivre à jamais sans oublier ceux qui t'ont guidé, Maëval de Sambre, fille d'Asteral de Sambre. Enfant des flammes ardentes du soleil levant et du soleil couchant, tu représentes à jamais la lumière qui ne doit pas s'éteindre, même dans les ténèbres les plus opaques. Que Sauron le Misérable te trouve sur son chemin et qu'il voit ta noblesse et ton audace, Maëval, Fille Rouge. Ne perd jamais espoir car toujours tu seras entourée. Équipe-toi de toutes les armes qui seront à ta disposition. Parle aux autres et ne les laisses pas s'éteindre dans la confusion. Représente dignement la tribu, car qu'importe la distance, qu'importe la manière dont tu vivras tu as été, tu es, et tu resteras toujours des nôtres, enfant. Voyage en paix, chère Maëve. Lève ta tête fière dans l'adversité."

Elle lui demanda la Cloche de Passage. La fillette lui remit le petit objet, mais la vieille femme le lui rendit en le lui passant autour du coup.

"Cette clochette te protégera, enfant. Conserve-la sous tes vêtements si tu veux rester discrète et jamais elle ne fera un son. Si tu l'expose alors son tintement éloignera les mauvais esprits. Il est pur et représente la voix des ancêtres qui t'accompagneront."

Elle tendit alors ses bras et l'invita à se relever. Pendant que Maëve se redressait, le Chef entonna un chant que tous commencèrent à reprendre. Un chant mélancolique, profond et qui venait du fond du cœur, qui ne prend toute son ampleur que lorsque tous se mettaient à le chanter. Un chant d'adieu :

"Si je lui avais coupé les ailes,

Elle ne se serait pas enfuie,

Elle ne m'aurait pas quitté,

Si je lui avais coupé les ailes,

Elle ne serait alors plus un oiseau

Et moi,

C'est l'oiseau que j'aimais.

Si je lui avais coupé les ailes,

Elle n'aurait pu voler au loin,

Et moi,

C'est la libre mouette que j'aimais.

Lalalalalalalaalalalalalalalala..."

Le voix des Nomades s'élançait dans les airs et résonnait sur le plateau et bien que ce chant lui fut dédié, Maëve le chantait avec eux, pour éviter que les larmes coulent. Car la douleur de la séparation était grande.

Maëve s'était promise de ne pas pleurer devant sa mère qui la serrait plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, devant ses amis qui eux pleuraient décemment devant elle, et devant la matriarche qui avait l'air soucieux.

Peema et elle étaient maintenant prêtes, Aster embrassa sa femme avant d'enfourcher son étalon. Il intima doucement du regard à sa fille de monter et de partir. Ils le devaient pour ne pas risquer des adieux trop douloureux.

Peema galopait derrière Gart, et alors qu'il passait enfin le col Ouest des Eres Nimrais, les Montagnes Blanches, Maëve commença à pleurer de tout son saoul, ballottée par sa monture, criant au ciel sa tristesse et son désespoir. Son père ne se retourna pas pour la consoler. Elle devait surmonter sa peine seule sinon jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans ses parents. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer lui-même.

L'ensemble du voyage dura deux longs mois durant lesquels il avait plu à torrents. Ils tâchèrent de prendre le moins possible la route, car il fallait aller vite et Aster avait donné une date précise à Gandalf de leur arrivée à Fondcombe. Ce-dernier les avait prié de ne pas être en retard, leur allure était donc hâtive.

Durant chaque pause et chaque arrêt, Aster expliquait de nouvelles choses à sa fille. Maëve savait maintenant allumer un feu, repérer le points cardinaux dans la nuit, reconnaître les plantes empoisonnées et les plantes bénéfiques et médicinales.

Aster lui apprit même à recoudre ses vêtements. Et quand il ne lui apprenait pas d'autres choses utiles, il l'entraînait à l'épée.

Maëve était bonne élève et trouva vite une nouvelle forme de distraction en la matière. Elle excellait d'ailleurs dans son jeu de pied, qui devenait plus vif et plus rapide à mesure que les duels défilaient. Qui plus est, son père n'y allait pas de main morte et son entraînement de voltige avec Peema devenait plus dur de jour en jour. Plus ils se rapprochaient de Fondcombe, plus Aster se montrait sévère et impitoyable. Il savait qu'à Fondcombe, il y avait de très grands guerriers et sages. Même si elle était jeune et simple humaine, il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse pâle figure devant eux.

Un soir près du feu, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à trois jours de leur destination, il lui remit deux paquets.

"Ceci, dit-il en dépliant le tissu rouge qui l'enveloppait, est un présent pour le Seigneur Elrond, qui t'accueillera à Imladris."

Il s'agissait d'un disque en or, sur lequel était sculpté le Taureau à l'Anneau. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur ouvrage du forgeron de la tribu.

"Ce disque représente notre vœu d'alliance et de prospérité avec les gens d'Imladris. Tu le remettras à Elrond lorsqu'il te sera présenté et tu en expliqueras la signification."

Maëve hocha la tête d'un air décidé. Aster lui montra le présent suivant. C'était un long châle rouge dont les contours étaient brodés en fil d'or dans la forme d'un feu souple et puissant. Il lui semblait que le tissu rouge se mouvait comme si la chaleur des flamme d'or se répandait sur l'étole. Maëve reconnut le tissu précieux et souffla :

"De la soie ardente !"

Seule la matriarche pouvait tisser et porter un tel bien. Nulle autre personne en était capable dans la tribu. Aster acquiesça :

"Il est probable qu'elle ne soit pas là, car il est souvent dit qu'elle dans la Lothlorien, la forêt des Elfes de l'Est. Mais si tu la vois remet lui ceci. C'est un présent pour Arwen, fille d'Elrond et celle qu'on appelle l'Étoile du Soir. La matriarche a tenu à lui offrir cette écharpe. Alors prends-en bien soin."

Il lui montra alors le dernier cadeau. Et c'était sans doute le plus important pour les Nomades Rouges.

"Mithrandir m'a parlé d'un homme puissant qui serait là, probablement. Il a parlé d'une noble lignée qui a perdu de son prestige mais qui peut sans doute retrouver des droits. Il ne m'a pas dit son nom mais si tu le vois, remet lui ceci."

Un long couteau. Frappé du blason, le Taureau à l'Anneau. Le cadeau le plus important qu'un homme puisse recevoir de la tribu des Nomade Rouge. Car il signale à quiconque que son porteur est un allié et un protégé de la tribu.

"Ne lui remet ce cadeau qu'en mains propres, ajouta Aster.

- Je ne connais pas son apparence, comment vais-je le reconnaître ?

- Je l'ignore. Mais Mithrandir me parle d'une mystérieuse noblesse qui émane de lui. Il est probable que tu le reconnaisses tout de suite. Si tu ne sais pas, tu pourras demander à Mithrandir...

- Pourquoi lui offrons-nous un cadeau si précieux ?

- Parce que pour ce qu'il va vivre dans un avenir proche, il aura besoin de toute l'aide possible. et ce couteau témoignera de notre alliance avec lui. Il nous faut dormir, maintenant. Dors, ma fille. Demain fait partie de la dernière ligne droite."

La fillette hocha la tête et s'endormit contre son père qui fredonnait un berceuse des Nomades. Le chant retentissait doucement dans son sommeil et il fut profond et sans rêves.

Au bout de trois jours de chevauchée éreintante, ils arrivèrent à l'orée du domaine de Fondcombe.

Soudain Aster arrêta Gart. Il regarda autour de lui et il dit d'une voix forte :

"Je vous serai gré, gens d'Imladris de baisser vos arcs. Ma fille vient pour voir Mithrandir afin d'apprendre l'usage de la magie auprès de lui, et j'aurais souhaité qu'elle reçoive un accueil plus chaleureux de votre part !"

Un silence puis une voix feutrée lança :

"Êtes-vous Maëval et Asteral de Sambre ?

- C'est exact ! Pouvons-nous entrer ou devons-nous forcer le passage pour nous faire connaître ?! gronda Aster, offusqué.

- Il suffit, mes amis !" dit une voix devant eux.

Il y eut des bruissements dans les feuillages environnants et des hommes aux oreilles pointus sortirent des bosquets sous l'œil inquisiteur d'Aster. Maëve, elle, avait son regard fixé droit devant elle, sur une silhouette vêtue de gris et couverte par un chapeau à larges bords, un bâton dans sa main, et des yeux rieurs, qui venait à grands pas vers eux :

"Salut à vous, maître Gandalf, lança-t-elle en inclinant sa tête. Cela fait longtemps.

- Salut à toi, Maëval de Sambre, et à vous aussi Asteral de Sambre. Je vois que tu as bien grandi, jeune fille, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue."

Maëve sourit. Aster se détendît et dit au magicien :

"Je vous prie d'excuser mon agressivité à l'égard de vos guetteurs, mais le voyage a été long et éreintant, et je pensais être attendu aujourd'hui, cet accueil m'a donc quelque peu refroidit.

- Je vous comprend et je m'excuse au nom des Demi-Elfes de Fondcombe pour ce manque de courtoisie, mais ce sont hélas des procédures nécessaires à la protection de ce havre de paix ! L'ennemi est partout et nous nous méfions de tout..."

Aster descendit de son cheval et le tint par la bride pour marcher aux côtésdu magicien. Maëve descendit à son tour, et salua d'un signe de tête les gardes qui les entouraient. Ils semblaient intrigués par ces deux cavaliers vêtus de rouge, notamment par cette petite fille rousse qui chevauchait comme un adulte et qui avait une courte épée à sa ceinture et une démarche fière.

Maëve était arrivée à Fondcombe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les paroles de la chansons dans le chapitre 2 sont un traduction courte et approximative d'un chant de marins basque, qui s'appellent Hegoak (les ailes).**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le dernier duel.

Gandalf les quitta en arrivant dans la maison pour aller prévenir Elrond de leur arrivée. Ils durent attendre assez longtemps avant de pouvoir enfin le rencontrer. Mais attendre ne les avaient pas dérangés, en tout cas pas Maëve, car rien que la salle où ils se trouvaient était décorée à la manière elfique, avec des branches habilement sculptées dans le bois blanc, et surtout, la fillette était enchantée par la vue sur les lacs de Fondcombe, et pendant que son père manipulait nerveusement le manche de son cimeterre, elle admirait les merveilles du paysage.

"C'est plus beau que tout ce que nous avons vu pendant le voyage, s'exclama-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, concéda Aster. Mais tu sais Maëve j'ai vu d'autres endroits qui sont plus beaux encore que celui-ci."

Curieuse, elle se retourna pour s'assoir à côté de lui.

"Tu n'es pas encore montée au sommet des Montagnes Blanches, tu ne connais pas encore la vue d'une forêt enneigée, tu n'es pas allé à Minas Tirith, la Cité des Rois ! Et surtout, surtout, ma fille, tu n'as jamais vu les flots qui s'écrasent sur le rivage ou l'eau miroitante des Havres Gris. Tu n'as jamais vu la Mer. Crois-moi, cela vaut tous les spectacles du monde, un coucher de soleil sur la Mer."

Un Elfe vint alors les chercher.

"Le Seigneur Elrond peut vous recevoir."

Aster faillit dire "Enfin !" en se levant.

Ils passèrent dans plusieurs couloirs dans un ordre compliqué. Maëve était préoccupée. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt vivre ici et se demandait comment elle pourrait retrouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe.

Ils arrivèrent dans un salon ouvert sur un jardin verdoyant avec un étang paisible et un saule pleureur dont les branches paresseuses tombaient sur la surface lisse de l'eau. Confortablement assis autour d'une table ronde, des Elfes et des hommes conversaient, certains avec sérieux, d'autres avec un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Une atmosphère très calme imprégnait la salle, dont les murs étaient recouvertes de cartes précises de la Terre du Milieu.

Contre toute attente, Aster se racla la gorge, ne souhaitant pas attendre que ces personnes de haut rang daignent leur accorder leur attention.

Un Elfe aux cheveux bruns se leva et dit :

"Bienvenue à Fondcombe, Nomades Rouges. Je suis Elrond, maître de cette maison et je tiens à vous dire que votre fille sera ici en sécurité et sera toujours bien accueillie."

Aster, toujours farouche, inclina tout de même sa tête devant Elrond.

"Je suis Asteral de Sambre, guerrier des Nomades Rouges du Sud. Et voici ma fille, Maëval de Sambre.

- Maëve suffit", précisa-t-elle en s'inclinant à son tour.

Aster fit un signe à sa fille et cette dernière s'approcha d'Elrond avec un paquet enveloppé dans un tissu rouge. Elle le présenta devant Elrond en s'inclinant profondément :

"Maître Elrond, je vous offre au nom de notre tribu, ce gage d'amitié."

Elrond sourit et prit le cadeau en s'inclinant à son tour. Une fois déplié, certains des elfes eurent haussèrent un sourcil surpris devz un ouvrage aussi raffiné.

"C'est peu de chose par rapport aux merveilles elfiques, et nous sommes une petite tribu bien fière pour penser que vous serez heureux de notre collaboration, mais je pense qu'il faut s'accorder à dire que c'est symbolique, fit Aster avec un piteux sourire.

- Oui, piailla Maëve fièrement, mais ça a été fait par notre meilleur forgeron ! Et il y a autre chose aussi."

Elle sortit de son sac le second présent.

"Maître Elrond, est-ce que votre fille est là ?"

Le Demi-Elfe sourit et lança quelque chose en Elfique vers le fond de la salle. Une silhouette s'avança et quelques personnes inclinèrent leurs têtes sur son passage. Aster et Maëve écarquillèrent les yeux lorsqu'ils virent une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux noirs, dont le visage blanc comme la neige était illuminé par un sourire splendide et des yeux verts qui reflétaient en eux une sagesse aussi profonde que la Nature elle-même.

"Vous êtes la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu !" souffla la fillette, les bras ballants.

Sa franchise en surprit plus d'un et Aster éclata de rire, et sa voix clair semblait briser le charme de la femme.

"Veuillez excuser son franc parler, dit-il à Elrond et à sa fille, mais je crains que cela est bien l'un des seuls traits de caractères qui lui restera de notre clan ! Toutes nos femmes, les ancêtres nous en fassent grâce, parlent de cette manière et expriment le fond de leur pensée."

Il ébouriffa le cheveux roux de Maëve, qui était toute fière d'avoir fait honneur à sa culture. Aster la poussa doucement vers Arwen, car c'était elle, et la fillette s'inclina devant elle :

"Voici, dame Arwen, un présent de notre tribu. Notre matriarche tenait à vous offrir ceci.

- Merci à toi, fille du Sud, de m'honorer de ta franchise et de ce cadeau", répondit Arwen de sa voix douce.

Elle fut assez fascinée par l'étole qui lui était offerte.

"Ceci, expliqua Maëve, est de la soie ardente. C'est le bien le plus précieux de notre tribu. Une seule personne est autorisée à en porter et sait en tisser, et c'est notre matriarche elle-même."

Elle ajouta avec une certaine gêné :

"Je ne sais pas si vous aimez le rouge, je vois que ce n'est pas vraiment le type de couleur que l'on trouve ici, mais j'espère que ça vous plaît. C'est pour, selon les mots de notre matriarche, faire honneur à la beauté de la plus belle femme du monde."

Arwen rit devant cette avalanche de compliment et dit :

"J'accepte avec grand plaisir, fille des Nomades ! Et je vous remercie vous aussi, maître Aster, de me présenter une enfant aussi... Flamboyante !"

Aster sourit et Elrond dit alors :

"Asteral, ne soyez pas humble au sujet de votre tribu. Vous avez remarqué la présence de mes guetteurs à l'entrée de Fondcombe, peu de gens sont dotés d'une telle perception. Vos guerriers ne doivent pas être sous estimés simplement parce que vous êtes en petit nombre !"

Flatté et ému, Aster s'inclina.

* * *

Aster devait partir le lendemain. Il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas rater le prochain déplacement de la tribu.

Maëve était peinée mais ne le montrait pas.

Il y eut un festin comme semblait-il y en avoir tous les soirs. Maëve mangeait de tout et découvrait de nouvelles saveurs aux côtés de son père, aussi intrigué qu'elle. On leur posait poliment des questions sur leur tribu et on faisait boire volontiers Maëve qui montait sans cérémonie sur la table pour raconter les légendes de ses ancêtres. Aster, rougissant de honte et se cachant le visage avec sa main la regardait pourtant du coin de l'œil avec un sourire attendri. Car sa fille était une habile conteuse, elle parlait avec ses mains et ses bras et les elfes qui les entouraient la regardaient intrigués et amusés à la fois. Mais ils écoutaient. Les contes des Nomades étaient réputés dans le Sud pour être captivants.

Peu après le dîner, après de longues discussions avec Elrond et ses amis, Aster vint trouver sa fille qui s'était endormie, la tête sur les genoux d'Arwen.

"Une enfant qui dégage une telle énergie ne peut apporter que du bien à ce monde, dit-elle en regardant la fillette tendrement.

- C'est un peu trop ambitieux. C'est ce à quoi aspire chaque enfant de notre tribu, mais notre action est bien moindre par rapport à celle des deux royaumes du Sud, le Rohan et le Gondor. Nous nous protégeons et nous protégeons ceux que nous connaissons. Mais le Gondor n'aime pas avoir affaire avec nous, trop fier pour cela, et le Rohan nous méprise car ils se considèrent meilleurs cavaliers que nous. Nous sommes peu connus et si nous le sommes, ce n'est pas forcément en bien.

- Vous n'avez simplement pas eu l'occasion de faire vos preuves, fit Arwen en caressant distraitement les cheveux de la fillette. Votre temps viendra.

- Mais quand !" soupira Aster.

L'œil vert d'Arwen étincela et son sourire s'élargit.

"Plus tôt que vous ne le croyez."

Elle regarda ensuite Maëve.

"Cette enfant le montrera à tous. La vaillance de votre tribu..."

Aster sourit et suggéra en riant :

"Je vais vous libérer ! Il faut qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre maintenant."

Il prit la petite fille dans ses bras et salua une dernière fois Arwen avant de sortir de la salle. Il demanda toutefois son chemin de peur de se perdre dans la maison. Il décida de passer la nuit avec elle.

* * *

"Père, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!" s'exclama Maëve, le lendemain matin, soudain prise de panique.

Aster l'avait emmenée dans un des nombreux jardins de Fondcombe pour ensuite dégainer sa propre épée et se mettre en position de garde. Devant le regard incrédule de sa fille, il lui lança son épée qu'elle rattrapa au vol.

"C'est ta dernière épreuve, Maëve, déclara-t-il. Un dernier duel pour juger si je peux vraiment me permettre de te laisser seule ici et si tu es vraiment capable de te défendre. Dégaine ton épée, ma fille.

- Père nous avons déjà fait beaucoup de duels, dit sa fille avec inquiétude. Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Non. Car cette fois je veux que tu me vois comme un ennemi véritable, qui en veuille à ta vie. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups, jeune fille, alors bas-toi de toute tes forces !"

Des gens de Fondcombe s'étaient rassemblés autour du jardin, intrigués par ces émotions fortes qui émanaient des deux Nomades, parmi eux Arwen, Elrond et Gandalf.

"En garde !" gronda Aster.

L'hésitation marquait le visage de la fillette mais le ton de son père suggérait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix...

Lentement elle dégaina son épée et la mit bien devant elle. Ses épaules se relâchèrent et elle tâcha de calmer sa respiration. C'était du sérieux. Elle se concentra de plus belle.

"Prépare-toi !" dit Aster.

Et le combat commença.

Le style acrobatique et rapide des Nomades n'étaient pas au goût de tous dans l'assemblée mais c'était pourtant une telle technique qui les rendaient si imprévisibles et surprenants. Pour son âge, et cela en étonna plus d'un, Maëve avait une grande dextérité. Elle essayait de gérer la réception des coups puissants de son père en les faisant dévier le long de la lame de son épée et essayait de donner des coups de pieds pendant qu'elle parait.

Mais son père était meilleur encore, mais aussi il était impitoyable. Il utilisait des coups aussi brutaux que puissants sur sa fillette de dix ans et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Maëve tenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais sa résistance s'amoindrissent à chaque coup. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle bondit sur le côté, se reçut précipitamment en roulant sur le sol et relança une attaque si le flanc de son père. Mais celui-ci saisit son poignet, puis son bras, et d'un seul mouvement, il la ramena derrière lui et la fit passer par-dessus son épaule. La fillette retomba durement sur le dos et trouva la pointe de l'épée d'Aster posée sur sa gorge.

"Tu es morte, ma fille", constata-t-il de sa voix grave.

La colère, la frustration et la résignation défilèrent sur le visage de la fillette. Mais il ajouta en la relevant :

"Mais c'est une bonne mort. Tu as combattu du mieux que tu pouvais et même si j'aurais espéré que tu tienne plus longtemps, tu restes la plus douée des filles de la tribu, même éloignée d'elle. Je peux te quitter en ôtant un peu du poids que j'ai sur le cœur. Car je sais que je ne part pas en te laissant complètement démunie."

Elle le regarda longuement avec des yeux brillant de reconnaissance puis elle éclata en sanglots. Son père s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour la prendre dans ses bras et tenter de la consoler, alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses propres joues. Le public improvisé quitta les lieux dans un silence discret, sauf Gandalf appuyé sur son bâton et à ses côtés Arwen et Elrond.

Après de longues caresses et de longs murmures dans la langue chaude des Nomades, Aster parvint enfin à calmer sa fille et à se calmer lui-même.

"Aller. Je dois partir, maintenant. Sois digne même dans la séparation, Maëve. Et dis-toi que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Tu n'auras qu'à retourner dans le Sud pour revoir tes frères et sœurs nomades. Nous aurons beau être loin de toi, nos cœurs seront toujours présents à tes côtés."

Elle le laissa partir après un long moment dans ses bras.

Une fois monté sur son cheval, Aster se retourna une dernière fois, puis fit pivoter Garf et partit au galop.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : L'Échappatoire

"Essaie encore, Maëve", insista Gandalf, debout à côté d'elle.

La fillette agrippa de nouveau le bâton devant elle et scanda pour la vingt-septième fois depuis ce matin la formule invocant les flammes. Elle visait la soucoupe remplie de sable où elle devait faire apparaître le feu. Et le sable ne daignait même pas frémir.

Dépitée, Maëve relâcha ses épaules, les mains toujours sur son bâton :

"Maître je n'y arrive pas ! gémit-elle.

- Tu y arriveras, Maëve, répondit Gandalf. C'est juste une question de temps et de détermination ! Crois-moi, tous les magiciens sont passés par là ! Fais donc une pause."

Maëve s'assit sur un fauteuil à proximité, l'air pensive. Puis elle demanda :

"Maître Gandalf, n'y a-t-il pas de magicienne dans votre Ordre ?

- Non. Et il n'y en a jamais eu. Les femmes humaines ne semblent pas pouvoir développer de facultés magiques.

- Mais moi oui, constata-t-elle, perplexe.

- Il y aurait une explication... Un de tes parents serait-il d'origine elfique ?"

Elle réfléchit un moment puis son visage s'illumina et elle dit :

"La mère de mon grand-père était une Elfe !

- Vraiment ? Eh bien cela explique tout ! Tu as sans doute hérité de ses facultés elfiques ! Parmi toutes les femelles de la Terre du Milieu, seules les femmes elfes peuvent faire de la magie...

- N'est-elle pas différente de celle des magiciens ?

- En effet. Elle est plus pure, plus sauvage que la nôtre. Ils utilisent une approche plus... directe, disons.

- Mais moi ? Peut-on dire que je suis humaine ? Ou suis-je aussi elfique qu'humaine ? Est-ce que mes pouvoirs ne sont pas comme ceux des Elfes et non comme ceux des humains ?"

Gandalf sembla perplexe et s'assit dans un fauteuil, l'œil dans le vague, soudain pensif.

"C'est une question à débattre. Nos en reparlerons quand nous en sauront plus. Passons à autre chose. Je vais demander conseil à maître Elrond pour une telle interrogation. Je t'ai préparé quelques livres que tu dois lire. Ça va te changer un peu les idées.

- Est-ce que je pourrais faire galoper Peema, après ? Cela fait trois jours qu'elle n'est pas sortie...

- Nous la sortirons demain. Je t'emmènerais elle et toi nous balader un peu plus au Sud. Gripoil sera avec nous."

Le visage de la fillette s'éclaira et elle n'ajouta plus rien. Elle s'inclina brièvement devant Gandalf puis rejoignit la bibliothèque. Elle s'y installa pour ne plus y bouger de la journée.

À défaut de ne pas être très attentive et d'avoir un piètre talent en incantation, Maëve pouvait se montrer très studieuse et concentrée devant un livre.

Une fois qu'elle en avait un sous les yeux même si c'était une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle restait longuement devant, recopiant soigneusement les symboles, passant plusieurs jours à essayer de les comprendre. Étrangement, c'était finalement les livres qui avaient raison de son impatience et sa fascination pour eux grandissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Au fil de son séjour à Fondcombe, Gandalf perçut de nouvelles qualités chez l'enfant. Maëve gardait, comme leur avait prédit Aster, sa franchise déroutante et inébranlable. Son intérêt soudain pour les livres lui avait permit d'apprendre de nouvelles langues et de nouvelles cultures. Elle alla même jusqu'à se passionner pour les Orques et les Haradrim.

"Pourquoi ce vif intérêt pour de telles populations, Maëve ?" demanda alors Gandalf presque en la grondant.

Elle sembla avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots quand elle répondit :

"Au départ, elles me répugnaient. Mais je me suis souvenue de ce que j'avais lu dans un autre livre écrit par un général elfique. Il disait qu'il était important de connaître son ennemi jusque dans ses traditions les plus futiles pour prévoir ses actions et pour les comprendre afin de mieux les contrer. Quand on y pense, c'est logique !"

Elle avait ajouté avec un sourire.

"Et puis ce n'est pas parce que ce sont nos ennemis que leur culture en est moins intéressante ! C'est ce que disait mon père."

Maëve réfléchissait beaucoup à ce qu'elle lisait et elle courrait souvent auprès de Gandalf ou Elrond pour discuter d'un livre ou de quelques choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Autre de ses qualités : une mémoire excellente. Chaque chose qu'elle étudiait au moins deux fois étaient ancrés en elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

En revanche elle n'avait aucun talent dans les incantations, comme si elle ne pouvait en supporter l'usage. Et cela décevait un peu Gandalf qui avait vu en elle une enfant très prometteuse.

Son impatience la rendait peu motivée dans ses échecs et souvent irritable. Elle aimait apprendre mais à cause de sa curiosité, elle n'était pas très discrète et son manque de politesse était souvent rappelé à l'ordre par le magicien. Elle avait beau expliquer qu'elle traitait le gens exactement selon l'estime qu'elle avait d'eux, Gandalf ne l'écoutait pas et lui signalait que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'on usait de la diplomatie. Terme qui était encore un peu obscur pour Maëve.

Fougueuse, impulsive et difficilement obéissante, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de courir partout dans la maison d'Elrond, comme un feu follet.

Et quand elle finissait d'étudier auprès de Gandalf, elle courrait trouver Peema ou un des fils d'Elrond pour qu'il puisse l'entraîner à l'épée.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme elle avait passé l'après-midi entier à lire, et elle décida finalement de sortir un peu se balader dans les jardins, tant qu'il faisait encore jour.

L'exploration de Fondcombe, après galoper avec Peema, était son activité favorite. Chaque jour qu'elle passait à s'engouffrer dans les grottes creusées au pied des falaises entourant le domaine, dans les forêts au bord des lacs, était une grande source de distraction pour elle. Et même après avoir passé six mois ici, elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas découvert le quart de ce que cachait ce lieu.

La voilà donc avec une branche d'arbre à la main, dans un bosquet à l'Est de la maison, fouettant distraitement les herbes sur son passages, sifflant un air des Nomades Rouges.

Tout d'un coup elle perdit pied et dévala en roulant sur elle-même, une pente raide, couverte d'orties. Une fois arrivée au bout elle resta longuement allongée sur le sol en grommelant de douleur. Elle se redressa avec difficulté et se retrouva devant une haute paroi en pierre, recouverte de plantes grimpantes qui masquait le mur de leurs feuilles verdoyantes. Au centre de cette paroi, Maëve constata que les feuilles tombaient comme un rideau. Après s'être époustée, elle passa sa main dedans et la dégagea. C'était un tunnel long et sombre, elle n'en voyait pas le fond.

Elle avisa le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Avec une moue sceptique, elle fit volte face et chercha des yeux les plantes fluorescentes qu'elle avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt dans la forêt. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle les vit. De petites clochettes blanches qui luisaient dans la nuit. Quand un jour elle s'était perdue dans les bois, c'était ces fleurs qui l'avaient aidée à retrouver son chemin.

Elle en cueillît quelques unes et les tint dans sa main comme on tient un flambeau. La lumière qu'elles diffusaient était faible mais elle y voyait assez pour pouvoir avancer dans l'obscurité.

Elle suivait le mur avec sa main posée sur sa surface et marchait d'un pas prudent. La pierre ne s'effritait pas à son touché, elle en conclut donc que le tunnel était bâti avec de pierres solides. Aisée par ce constat, son allure s'assura et elle décida qu'elle continuerait tout droit jusqu'au bout du tunnel.

Elle marchait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes, tenant les fleurs fluorescentes bien devant elle. Mais les plantes perdaient peu à peu de leur éclat et cela inquiéta Maëve, qui ignorait si elle en trouverait de l'autre côté. Pour se calmer, elle tâcha d'examiner un peu plus le tunnel.

Malgré son entrée cachée, il semblait être haut, assez pour qu'un cavalier sur un grand cheval puisse passer.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle vit du coin de l'œil une lumière percer au loin. C'était l'autre bout ! Elle accéléra et la lumière prit une forme moins naturelle d'une porte, parsemée de l'ombre de ronces, protégeant le passage. Le jour semblait avoir décliné dehors car la lumière n'était pas celle du soleil éclatant mais sans doute celle de la lune, plus discrète et diffuse.

Enfin elle sortit.

Elle poussa quelques branches sur son chemin et vit devant elle, des plaines immenses, qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, l'ombre du crépuscule tranchant le paysage avec la lumière du soleil couchant, révélant la moindre aspérité, la moindre colline. Le vent agitait ses cheveux et faisait tinter les perles d'or cuivré glissées dedans. Émerveillée et ravie de retrouver un paysage familier, Maëve entreprit de grimper la colline abrupte et rocheuse dans laquelle avait était creusé le tunnel, pour avoir une meilleure vue. L'ascension fut laborieuse mais pas plus dire que celle des falaises d'Eres Nimrais, que les Nomades Rouges devaient savoir grimper dés leur plus jeune âge, du moins pour les moins hautes. Cela dit, elle éprouvait une certaine difficulté à monter car cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas abordé un mur à escalader. Et elle n'avait pas encore le pied aussi alerte que les autres enfants de la tribu.

Elle arriva tout de même au sommet. Et s'assit franchement sur un rocher pour profiter du coucher de soleil sur l'enclave de Fondcombe. Les lumières dans les différents pavillons elfiques commençaient peu à peu à éclairer la demeure. Derrière elle, dans les plaines, le soir commençait à s'étendre, accompagné par les étoiles et la Lune.

Elle voulait rester pour attendre de voir les constellations mais elle se disait que Gandalf allait s'inquiéter si elle ne revenait pas.

Satisfaite de son exploration, elle entreprit de rebrousser chemin. Bon, elle allait avancer à tâtons vu que les fleurs s'étaient définitivement éteintes, mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait le tunnel, elle l'appréhendait moins.

Lorsqu'elle retourna chez Elrond, elle tenta d'être la plus discrète possible. Mais Gandalf l'attendait à la porte d'entrée du pavillon Est, planté telle une colonne sur le sol, agrippant fermement son bâton et la regardant d'un œil sévère.

"Où donc étais-tu partie, jeune fille ?! gronda-t-il devant son air penaud. Je t'ai cherché partout, et je commençais à me demander si je devais prier les gardes d'Elrond de m'aider !

- Pardon, Maître, fit la fillette en glissant ses mains dans son dos pour qu'il ne vois pas la boue et la terre dessus. J'étais partie explorer et je n'ai pas vu l'heure...

- Diable, que tu es turbulente, petite ! soupira le magicien. Va donc te changer pour le dîner, tu ne peux pas te présenter à table dans un tel état !"

Gandalf l'attendait devant sa chambre lorsqu'elle sortit dans une tenue plus convenable, ses cheveux roux bouclés, coiffés en une imposante queue de cheval à l'aide d'un long turban rouge, une tunique rouge et un pantalon dans un ton plus sombre, le tout ceinturé à la taille par un autre turban.

Marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, Gandalf dit :

"Il faut que tu apprennes à être moins sauvage, Maëve. Tu n'es plus une enfant, du moins plus totalement. Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler et à ne plus te comporter constamment comme un animal.

- Je ne me comportes pas comme un animal, protesta-t-elle. C'est juste que j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

- Dans ce cas, fais-le raisonnablement", fit Gandalf sur un ton qui ne suggérait aucune réplique.

Mais Maëve répondit tout de même avec exaspération, et un certain sarcasme :

"Tout de même, Maître, je suis confuse. On arrête pas de me dire que je ne suis plus une enfant mais on me traite comme tel ! Alors au final, je me demande bien comment je dois me comporter !"

Gandalf ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la pertinence de la remarque de la petite. Il poursuivit tout de même :

"Oui, c'est vrai que tu n'est pas une adulte non plus, tu es de toute évidence la personne la plus jeune de la maison d'Elrond à ce jour, tu es forcément une enfant par rapport à nous tous. Mais tu n'es plus aussi petite qu'autrefois, et en ces temps obscurs, il faut que les enfants grandissent plus vite que d'ordinaire."

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un air sombre. Aussi, Maëve n'a pas osé ajouter quoique ce soit.

* * *

La nuit venue, après le dîner, elle alla s'accouder sur un des balcons de la maison de Fondcombe et regardait le reflet de la Lune briller sur les eaux des lac.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que Maëve habitait chez Elrond. Les gens de la maison d'ici semblaient enfin s'habituer à sa présence.

Mais Maëve, elle, ne s'habituait pas à Fondcombe.

Les longues chevauchées dans les plaines aux côtés des Nomades lui manquaient terriblement. La sensation du vent frais ou chaud selon les saisons qui fouettait son visage et ses cheveux, les rires exaltés de ses amis, les courses endiablées jusqu'au prochain relais sur la route, et surtout le sentiment d'être libre et de pouvoir galoper jusqu'au dessus des plaines, jusqu'à la fin de la Terre du Milieu.

Les enfants des Nomades, du moment qu'ils restaient toujours ensemble, jouissaient d'une très grande liberté, surtout pendant les chevauchées. Maintenant elle devait rester dans la maison d'Elrond, à étudier la magie, elle ne galopait plus aussi loin et longtemps qu'avant sous prétexte que les plaines étaient trop dangereuses.

C'était incroyable comme les gens sédentaires avaient peur de l'extérieur, par rapport aux nomades. C'est vrai qu'elle savait peu de choses sur le Nord et ses plaines mais il fallait bien les explorer pour mieux les connaître !

Tout cela lui manquait.

Mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle devait rester forte, son père le lui avait demandé.

Mais pouvait-elle vraiment tenir le coup ? Chaque fois que Gandalf la grondait, et il la grondait quasiment à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose d'autre qu'étudier, elle sentait sa bravoure flancher un peu plus.

Elle n'était pas faite pour la magie. Elle le savait. Même si elle pouvait jouer avec du feu, cela ne voulait plus marcher. Et les incantations de Gandalf n'aidaient pas.

Elle voulait être libre à nouveau. Elle voulait retrouver sa mère et ses bras aimants, la voix caressante de son père quand il lui chantait des berceuses.

Ils lui manquaient tellement !

"Je veux rentrer !" fit-elle faiblement.

Elle commença à pleurer silencieusement. Ses larmes étaient si longues qu'elles commençaient à tremper la manche dans laquelle elle avait enfoui son visage.

Oh comme elle voulait quitter ce maudit endroit où elle n'arrivait à rien. Comme elle voulait s'échapper de cette enclave où elle avait l'impression de couler chaque jour un peu plus... Si seulement il n'y avait pas autant de gardes...

Elle releva brusquement la tête. Elle eut une illumination.

Le tunnel ! Bien sûr, c'était si simple ! Cet endroit était inconnu ou du moins oublié de tous dans cette maison.

Elle n'avait qu'à partir, la sortie était à portée de main !

Elle ne devait rien dire à Gandalf ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Elle avait trop peur qu'ils l'empêchent de revenir au Sud ! Elle devrait partir sans rien dire ! Mais elle écrira tout de même une lettre pour Gandalf, pour qu'il comprenne, pour qu'il lui pardonne.

Elle était maintenant résolue.

Elle courut discrètement dans sa chambre et sortit son sac en bandoulière pour y engouffrer quelques affaires, une couverture chaude, des cordes pour faire des pièges, des silex pour allumer un feu, le bâton qu'elle utilisait pour ses exercices de magie, son épée et des rations de survie subtilisées dans les cuisines d'Elrond.

Une fois prête, elle bondit par dessus la rambarde de son pavillon pour descendre le long du toit, un passage qu'elle avait trouvé pour aller jusqu'aux écuries discrètement. Elle alla dans le box de Peema, la brida et la sella, puis la prit par les rennes et la conduisit vers la sortie des écuries. Les chevaux elfiques les fixaient avec insistance, mais Maëve les ignora et poursuivi sa route.

Quand elle était revenue du tunnel, elle avait vu qu'elle ne pourrait pas remonter par le chemin pris à l'aller (c'est-à-dire en faisant une chute longue et douloureuse le long d'une pente relativement raide). Elle avait donc chercher un endroit plus propice pour remonter vers la maison et avait trouvé, longeant le mur et contournant le bosquet un sentier, presque recouvert entièrement d'herbes hautes et de fleurs fluorescentes. En le suivant, elle avait finalement rejoint la route principale menant à la demeure du Demi-Elfe, non sans avoir bataillé avec les buissons et les feuilles d'arbres pour y parvenir !

Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à reprendre son chemin en sens inverse avec Peema derrière.

Une fois devant le tunnel, Maëve cueillit de nouveau un large bouquet de ces fleurs lumineuses et monta sur Peeme en les tenant fermement dans sa main. Confiante, la jument avança dans le tunnel sans broncher.

Il sembla à la fillette que la traversée était plus longue que la première fois qu'elle l'avait emprunté. Sans doute, parce qu'elle sentait en elle monter l'excitation de pouvoir galoper de nouveau dans les vastes plaines, seule, comme la maîtresse du domaine.

Masqué par des herbes hautes et des ronces, la sortie du tunnel était impraticable pour Peema. Maëve avait pu s'extirper hors du passage parce qu'elle était petite.

Elle dégaina donc son épée et donna des coups secs devant elle, tranchant dans le vif ! Après de nombreux coups et au moins deux pauses pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle, elle avait enfin réussi à dégager l'entrée. Sa bride en main, elle guida sa jument le long du flanc de la colline pour descendre vers les plaines.

Enfin le terrain devint praticable pour un cavalier et la fillette s'empressa de grimper sur sa compagne. Elle sortit ensuite la Cloche de Passage de sous son chemisier pour éloigner les esprits. Enfin lle l'éperonna et la monture se lança vivement dans la steppe avec un galop furieux dans les sabots, comme si elle avait était attachée à un poteau depuis sa naissance et que le besoin pressant de se dégourdir les jambe l'avait tarauder toute sa vie.

Profitant de nouveau du vent dans sa figure et pivotant vers le Sud, les bras tendus comme les ailes d'un oiseau et sa clochette tintant joyeusement en même temps que son rire cristallin, elle était à nouveau libre et rentrait chez elle, retrouver à nouveau les tentes rouges et les chants étoilés des Nomades.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La Fuite

"Maître.

Je suis désolée d'être une déception. Je vais retourner auprès des miens. C'est là qu'est ma place. Je n'y arrives pas, vous le voyez bien, je ne suis pas digne d'être votre élève. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'être partie comme ça.

Au revoir. Merci à Maître Elrond

pour son accueil. Merci pour votre patience.

Maëve."

Gandalf soupira et s'assit lourdement dans le fauteuil de la chambre de son élève.

Le soleil s'était à peine levé quand Il avait décidé d'aller la réveiller lui-même. Mais il avait trouvé le lit de la petite qui n'était pas défait, un bout de papier posé dessus et la pièce parfaitement vide.

"Comme elle est turbulente, gronda-t-il, par les dieux, elle fera tomber tous les poils de ma barbes tant elle me pose des problèmes."

Elrond, appuyé contre le mur, souriait à demi et dit :

"C'est une étape, elle a besoin d'être confronté à la réalité. Elle reviendra.

- Je sais. Mais je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois de ne pas rester seule dans les plaines, de ne pas s'y aventurer si elle n'est pas accompagnée..."

Il se prit la tête dans la main, et parut soudain plus comme un vieil homme fatigué que comme le puissant magicien qu'il était.

Elrond poursuivit :

"J'ai envoyé deux escouades à sa recherche. Il y a fort à parier qu'elle soit partie vers le Sud. Mais elle est maligne. Elle connaît les cartes de ma maison par cœur. Elle connaît des endroits pour se cacher. Bien sûr nous chercherons dans ces endroits en premier. Mais cela prendra du temps. Elle est partie quand plus personne ne faisait attention à elle et juste après le dîner. Même si sa jument est moins rapide que nos chevaux elfiques, elle a pu aller loin...

- Enfer et damnation ! gronda le magicien. Si je la tiens, cette petite, elle va regretter de ne pas avoir écouté son magicien de maître !"

* * *

Maëve se réveilla en sursaut, dans la brume du matin, son corps blotti contre celui de Peema allongée sur le flanc à ses côtés. Surprise par l'éveil de sa maîtresse, la jeune jument leva sa tête pour la regarder avec une forme d'interrogation dans le regard. Maëve flatta son encolure en disant :

"Ça va, ma jolie. Je n'ai pas dormi en plein air depuis longtemps, c'est tout."

Elle se redressa sur ses pieds et s'étira longuement les bras et les jambes, tout endoloris de sa première nuit passée dehors.

Comme il s'agissait du premier soir, elle avait décidé de ne pas allumer de feu. Elle avait eu trop peur que les hommes d'Elrond la retrouvent grâce à ce genre d'imprudences.

Elle fouilla dans son sac pour grignoter un peu du lembas qu'elle avait chipée dans les cuisines et commença à réfléchir à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Elle avait décidé de dormir dans un bosquet après avoir chevauché presque toute la nuit vers le Sud.

Maintenant bien éveillée, elle voyait les traces qu'elle avait laissées elle et sa jument, et se rendit compte que ses poursuivants la rattraperaient vite, étant donné que le galop de Peema avait dû laisser les marques profondes de ses sabots dans la plaine.

Elle était parvenue à mettre une grande distance entre elle et Fondcome. Elle pouvait donc se permettre de ralentir un peu. Pas question de trop fatiguer sa compagne, qui était sa seule chance de salut. De plus, pour ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire, le galop allait la gêner.

Après s'être quelque peu restaurée, elle laissa sa jument brouter dans les environs pendant qu'elle cherchait l'objet de sa quête, son épée au poing.

Enfin, son visage s'illumina en trouvant un arbre aux branches, longues, fines et bien garnies de feuilles. Elle entreprit d'en abattre une à grands coups de sabre. Une fois coupée, la petite fille soupesa la branche, la mesura du regard, puis jugeant qu'elle serait parfaite, elle siffla sa jument. Peema vint vers elle à une allure tranquille et se laissa faire quand sa maîtresse attacha à l'aide d'une corde, la branche qu'elle avait choisie. Maëve doubla la corde en l'accrochant à la selle, pour éviter qu'elle gêne la croupe de sa monture. Elle recula pour admirer son œuvre, puis, satisfaite, prit la bride de Peema pour la faire avancer un peu. La branche ne semblait pas la gêner, la fillette la fit donc passer au trot. Puis au galop. Et la fit enfin arrêter.

Elle retourna dans le sillage pour regarder le sol. Elle en conclut que l'allure à laquelle elle irait principalement serait le trot et le pas puisqu'au galop, la branche attachée derrière la jument ne semblait pas pouvoir effacer complètement leurs traces.

Pressée par le temps, la petite fille se dépêcha de tout nettoyer, à l'endroit où elle avait dormi , balayant avec d'autres branches le sol pour le rendre aussi naturellement poussiéreux que possible.

Puis elle enfourcha Peema et la fit trotter jusque dans la forêt et toujours cap au Sud, elle s'élançaient dans la plaine suivante, non sans jeter des coups d'oeil nerveux derrière son épaule, pour s'assurer que la branche faisait bien sa besogne.

Elles avancèrent ainsi pendant toute la journée et au prix d'une perte de temps risquée, Maëve faisait de larges détours pour fausser la piste, malgré le travail efficace de la branche. Lorsqu'elles prenaient des pauses, ce n'était que pour le déjeuner et encore, Maëve se refusait à mettre pied à terre, de peur de laisser d'autres traces.

Maëve se repérait avec le collines mais chaque fois qu'elle voyait des montagnes au Sud, elle était persuadée qu'il s'agissait des Montagnes Blanches alors que c'était les Montagnes Brumeuses, et ces chaînes étaient relativement éloignées l'une de l'autre. Elle était tentée de passer par le col de Caradras, qui lui raccourcissait considérablement la durée du trajet, mais elle n'était pas imprudente au point de s'y aventurer alors qu'elle n'était pas équipée pour la légère "fraîcheur" de l'endroit !

Longer la chaîne allait être long et il allait falloir se dépêcher pour ne pas se faire attraper. Mais elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger Peema. De plus, même si elle voyait les montagnes à l'horizon, elle n'y arriverait pas aujourd'hui.

Toujours est-il qu'elle avait un problème. Au Sud de la dernière montagne de la chaîne, se trouvait Isengard. Avec en son sein, Saroumane le Blanc, confrère de Gandalf et maître de l'Ordre des magiciens de la Terre du Milieu. En voulant tourner pour aller au Rohan, elle serait forcée de passer par son domaine. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas que le magicien rapporte à Gandalf que son élève se trouvait là.

Elle soupira alors que la journée allait maintenant toucher à sa fin. Elle y réfléchirait demain. En attendant, elle devait trouver un endroit où dormir et la plaine restait obstinément déserte.

Maëve replia ses jambes sur la selle et se redressa de toute sa taille sur le dos de Peema, tenant fermement les rennes pour se maintenir debout. Docile, la jument ne broncha pas et se contenta de brouter. Sa main en visière, elle cherchait du regard, une colline, un rocher, un arbre solitaire, quelque chose qui pourrait faire office d'abri, pour une nuit. Rien.

Elle allait se rassoir sur la selle quand elle aperçut une longue bosse sombre et touffu au loin. Intriguée, elle talonna Peema, qui trotta dans cette direction. Peu à peu, la forme se précisa et s'élargit à l'horizon, gagnant plus de hauteur et d'ombre.

Le crépuscule abandonna ses couleurs ardentes pour laisser place au manteau étoilé de la nuit.

Et enfin Maëve reconnut la ramure des arbres et la hauteur des troncs : devant elle se tenait une authentique forêt, dont la superficie semblait être plus large qu'elle n'y paraissait. Et qui n'était définitivement pas sur les cartes qu'elle avait apprises !

* * *

Quelques heures auparavant...

L'Elfe se pencha et posa sa main sur le sol du bosquet où Maëve aurait pu se cacher. Il était étrange. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas une poussière normale.

Un de ses compagnons vint derrière lui :

"On a trouvée des branches derrière le buisson. On dirait bien qu'elles ont été cachées là !

- Des branches ?"

Pourquoi faire, se disait-il, intrigué.

Un autre arriva après avoir cherché des traces à suivre.

"Pas de piste évidente, annonça-t-il. Elle est sûrement passée ici mais elle a effacé ses traces. En revanche..."

Il sortit une feuille verte de sa poche.

"J'ai trouvé ceci par terre, à l'orée de la forêt du côté sud-est."

Une feuille verte, qui n'avait rien à faire hors de son arbre. Les feuilles d'arbres ne tombent qu'une fois mortes et celle-la ne l'était pas.

"Ce n'est pas grave si elle a fait disparaître les traces."

Il montra la feuille à ses camarades.

"Nous savons de toute manière qu'elle va vers le Sud, et nous avons une autre piste à suivre."

* * *

Confuse et dans l'incompréhension totale, la fillette hésita longuement à entrer dans ces bois qui lui étaient inconnus. Peema, pas farouche pour le moins du monde, s'avança, et, toujours intimidée par les hauts arbres, sa cavalière la laissa faire et son nez pointé vers le ciel, elle admirait la forêt sombre.

Le pas de la jument était soudain plus feutré, et Maëve conclut qu'elle marchait sur de l'herbe, c'était donc une forêt assez luxuriante, qui ne semblait pas pouvoir être dérangée par le commun des mortels, et qui sans doute ne le serait jamais.

Tout de même, c'était tellement incongru ! Trouver une telle forêt qui à l'air si irréelle dans ces terres du Nord, si immense alors qu'elle n'était pas sur les cartes !

Elle se dit qu'elle rêvait sûrement, qu'elle s'était endormie sur le dos de Peema dont le trop égal était devenu soporifique. Pourtant, elle touchait l'écorce, sentait la mousse et l'herbe fraîche, tout était vrai.

Puis elle crut à un maléfice, un envoûtement d'une quelconque créature, mais elle se dit ensuite que l'atmosphère était bien trop apaisante pour que la forêt soit maléfique.

Elles arrivèrent ensuite dans une clairière au centre de laquelle se trouvait un dolmen, une sorte de hutte ou de maison faites avec des pierres colossales posées les unes sur les autres. Les pierres s'étaient avec le temps recouvertes de mousse pour former un tertre vert tendre.

Sa mère lui avait dit un jour, quand la tribu posa son campement devant l'un d'eux et que le chef avait prié plusieurs heures devant l'entrée de pierre, que c'était dans ces maisons que reposaient les morts les plus anciens que la Terre du Milieu ait vu marché sur elle. C'était une tombe.

Confiante dans les enseignements de sa mère, elle mît pied à terre et s'agenouilla devant la tombe, en psalmodiant la prière de son peuple pour les ancêtres :

"Je vous salue, maîtres de ces lieux, vénérables ancêtres, pères de mes pères ou frères de ces derniers, et vous prie de me pardonner de troubler votre repos. Permettez-moi d'établir mon campement ici car aussi longtemps que je filerais au galop sur les plaines, mon respect pour vous n'aura pas de fin. Puissiez-vous vous montrer miséricordieux."

Elle joignit son front vers ses mains qu'elle avait posée à plat devant elle et resta ainsi pendant un long moment.

Peu préoccupée par ces salutations et ces hommages qui encombreraient son esprit animal, Peema broutait à côté d'elle. Puis constatant que sa maîtresse ne se relevait pas, elle lui secoua le dos avec son museau et se mît à mâchonner sa cape.

"Peema, protesta Maëve, laisse-moi prier, c'est important !"

La jument se contenta de la regarder longuement puis elle orienta sa tête vers la selle et essaya d'étendre sa bouche vers la sangle.

"Oh, fit Maëve en se tu as raison, il faut que je t'enlève ça."

Elle lui retira la selle et le filet, et enfin la jument s'allongea par terre et se roula sur le sol pour se frotter le dos, profitant d'un repos bien mérité.

Devant l'enthousiasme de Peema, Maëve à son tour se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Elle avait oublié, en revanche, le bâton de magicien improvisé qu'elle avait passé dans son dos avec un ruban rouge pour l'accrocher.

Lorsqu'elle l'enleva et le dressa devant elle, les souvenirs de Gandalf affluèrent dans son esprit et le remord la saisit soudain.

Si elle n'avait pas eu un si piètre don de la magie, elle aurait pu sans doute rester auprès de lui et poursuivre son apprentissage. Mais le découragement face à son échec l'avait poussée à rentrer chez elle.

Peut-être... Essayer une dernière fois ?

Elle savait que Gandalf et les magiciens ainsi que les autres Elfes s'exprimaient presque exclusivement en Sindarin. Vu qu'elle était une femme, peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle incante dans une autre langue ... Si les incantations de Gandalf était efficaces avec lui, peut-être devait-elle modifier la forme des formules également...

Elle respira un grand coup.

Elle essaya d'abord le dialecte des Nomades :

"Venu, Fajro, amico en la mallumo horoj."

Pas de réactions. Elle essaya ensuite le Haut Elfique, le Quenya, qu'elle avait étudié dans les livres d'Elrond :

"Tul, Naré, malonya !"

Elle ressentait la puissance de cette vieille langue dans ses membres, mais rien ne frémit autour d'elle.

La magie ne voulait pas d'elle, décidément. Frustrée, elle laissa tomber le bâton par terre et entreprit d'aller ramasser du bois. Elle ferait du feu quand il fera plus sombre. La lumière des flammes serait cachée par la forêt et la fumée serait moins visible de nuit.

Une fois, le petit bois rassemblé, elle se pelotonna dans sa couverture et s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes seulement.

Si bien qu'elle ne semblait pas entendre les bruits de pas dans l'herbe, s'approchant d'elle dangereusement.

* * *

**voilà pour ce chapitre, qui est beaucoup plus court que le dernier et je m'en excuse. Il faut quand même que je vous prévienne que l'ensemble des chapitres sera plutôt irrégulier à l'avenir, j'aurais du mal à prévoir le nombre de mot puisque j'écris tout sur mon portable !**

**vous me direz alors sans doute que même sur un portable, on peut faire la différence entre un texte à 1000 mots et un texte à 3000 mots, et vous auriez raison. Mais je répondrais que c'est pour servir au scénario alors taisez-vous et mettez une review !**

**siou plaît.**

**pour info, ce que j'appelle le dialecte des Nomades, Ben c'est de l'espéranto. Moui. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup embêter à créer un langage. Je pouvais prendre du latin aussi mais je me dis que ce serait pas vraiment faire honneur à Tolkien de mettre que du simple latin alors qu'il était linguiste et que comme le créateur de l'espéranto, il a passé une grande partie de sa vie à créer un langage abouti pour son univers (le Quenya, en l'occurrence). **

**Et puis en plus je suis nulle en latin.**

**vous me direz, j'ai utilisé Google traduction alors je ne pense pas que je vais invoquer l'espéranto très souvent, vu que l'héroïque manque de fiabilité de ce serveur est de renommée mondiale. Oui ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai honte de moi.**

**quant au Quénya, j'avais fait quelques recherches là dessus tout simplement. Je ne garantis donc pas que ce soit des formulations parfaites... Je m'excuse pour cela. *se prépare à faire un raikiri si jamais des fans hystériques rentrent chez elle par effraction pour la tuer dans d'atroces souffrances***

**leur traduction respective, du moins en ce qui me concerne :**

**"Viens, Feu, ami dans les heures sombres."**

**"Viens, Feu, mon ami."**

**inutile de vous dire que je préfère l'espéranto pour le coup.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le Rakkarim

Peema, leva la tête pour voir l'intrus qui venait près de Maëve, mais elle ne sentait aucun danger en lui. Aussi se contenta-t-elle d'observer la silhouette s'avancer et s'accroupir près de sa maîtresse.

"Eh ! Réveille-toi, petite ! tu ne devrais pas dormir en forêt de la sorte, c'est dangereux !"

L'individu lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Agissant soudain plus par instinct que rationnellement, Maëve dégaina brusquement son épée pour essayer de couper la gorge de l'intrus. Mais la lame trancha dans le vide car l'individu avait esquivé en arrière avec une facilité déconcertante.

Agrippant sa couverture fébrilement, toujours accroupie, son épée au poing, elle fixait l'individu avec un œil méfiant.

C'était un homme de haute stature, le visage long et jeune, avec une barbe naissante courant sur sa mâchoire, des yeux verts pétillants, avec des tâche de rousseur qui couvraient ses joues, son nez et son front. Il avait au premier regard les cheveux roux sombre, coupés courts et broussailleux mais Maëve devina dans son dos une longue tresse, attaché avec un lacet de cuir. Il avait à sa ceinture un cimeterre court. Maëve savait que plus la lame qu'il portait était courte, plus l'adversaire était dangereux. Un autre des nombreux enseignements de son père.

C'était troublant car, elle l'aurait pris pour un natif de sa tribu, si son habit, son pourpoint, jusqu'au fourreau de son épée n'étaient dans des teintes blanches et grises, au lieu du rouge des Nomades.

Il la regardait avec un air goguenard mais aussi avec un peu d'étonnement.

"En voilà, une vive petite guerrière ! Un peu farouche tout de même, non ? Et beaucoup trop jeune pour venir se balader seule dans un endroit pareil avec son cheval pour seule escorte !

- Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle en ignorant son commentaire.

Il la regarda longuement, sembla pensif, comme si elle lui rappelait une de ses connaissances.

"Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Tu t'en moques, toi. Tout ce que tu veux savoir, c'est si je suis un danger pour toi, spécula-t-il en posant sa main nonchalamment sur le pommeau de son cimeterre.

- Êtes-vous un danger pour moi ?" questionna-t-elle sans scier pour autant.

Il sourit devant sa réaction. Il répondit :

"Non. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, petite, tu as ma parole.

- Jurez-le sur ce que vous avez de plus cher !"

Il eut un sourire emprunt de tristesse. Puis sortit son arme de son fourreau avec un geste souple.

Comme elle la connaissait, cette attitude ! Elle revoyait son père dans le moindre des gestes de l'homme en blanc et la nostalgie, pendant un instant, la submergea.

Cela faillit lui faire perdre le sens des priorités. Quand elle se rendit enfin compte de la situation, elle redressa son épée devant elle, en position de garde.

"Je dois jurer sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, n'est-ce pas ? commenta-t-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Votre épée ?! fit-elle, incrédule. Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

- Ma famille et mes amis sont tous partis avant moi. Il ne me reste plus que mon outil de mort, la seule chose qu'il me reste de leur souvenir."

La mélancolie dans sa voix communiqua à Maëve un sentiment de compassion qu'elle ne pensait pas se trouver maintenant.

"Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ne te ferai aucun mal", déclara-t-il soudain très sérieux.

Elle hésita longuement avant d'acquiescer et les deux rengainèrent avec le même mouvement souple leur arme respective.

"La manière dont tu tiens ton épée m'est familière, dit-il ensuite, non sans ayant une lueur impressionné devant la fillette. Où as-tu appris à bretter ? Ton attitude me rappellent celle des Rakkarim."

Rakkarim. Le nom que les ancêtres portaient en tant que Nomade Rouges. L'ancien nom de son peuple. Quel âge avait cet homme pour invoquer une telle expression ?!

"Mon père m'a enseigné une partie de l'escrime de ma tribu, répondit-elle cependant. Je suis une Rakkarim, si vous voulez tout savoir."

Il parut franchement surpris. Puis il s'assit sur une pierre couverte d'herbe et la regarda fixement.

"Que peux bien tu faire là, petite ? Le Sud est loin d'ici. Chercherais-tu à fuir les tiens ?

- Je cherche à les rejoindre.

- D'où viens-tu donc, alors ?

- Du Nord."

Il ouvrit de grands yeux accompagnés par un sourire incrédule.

"Par les ancêtres, que diable faisais-tu dans le Nord si tu es une Rakkarim ?!"

Elle se tut. Elle se recouvrit de nouveau de sa couverture, et ferma son corps à l'étranger, signifiant qu'elle ne dira pas un mot de plus.

"Tu es née dans le Sud, affirma-t-il. Mais tu étais dans le Nord."

Il se retourna et vit le bâton.

"Pourquoi une fille aussi maligne que toi, s'encombre d'un bâton aussi long quand elle a une épée ? commenta-t-il comme pour lui-même. Te bats-tu avec ?"

Elle le foudroya du regard. Il sourit de plus belle.

"Non. Bon. Que peux-tu bien faire avec ce bâton alors ? Tu es à cheval, donc ce n'est pas un bâton de pélerin. Tu n'es pas bergère. Trop jeune pour ça. Les bisons et les taureaux que les Rakkarim gardent depuis des siècles dans les plaines du Sud ne peuvent pas être guider par de simples enfants. Il faut que ce soit des guerriers, des hommes et des femmes expérimentés, qui gèrent facilement la panique quand elle survient dans les troupeaux. Toi, tu es trop petite pour être ne serait-ce qu'expérimentée."

Devant ce flot de connaissances, Maëve ne savait pas si elle devait être impressionnée ou offensée. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de riposter quoi que ce soit car il poursuivait :

"Cela étant dit, qui d'autre dans la Terre du Milieu possède de tels bâtons ?"

Il sembla réfléchir mais la regardait en même temps avec un air espiègle, comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse. Et Maëve avait peur qu'il en trouve, d'autres réponses. Elle était dans une situation où il n'était pas sûr que tout le monde la connaisse.

Elle se renfrogna dans sa couverture, quelque part persuadée qu'en se cachant ainsi, l'homme ne trouverait rien.

"Qui d'autres à part les Magiciens ?"

Elle sursauta. L'homme le vit, et la surprise se sentit dans sa voix :

"Alors c'est ça ? Tu es une magicienne ?! C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois une ! À moins que tu en sois une Elfe ? Ça expliquerait tout à ce moment-là ! Ton sang d'Elfe te permet de faire de la magie !"

Elle se redressa et fixa à son tour l'étranger. Elle s'adossa contre l'arbre avec un air troublé et peiné à la fois, elle avait maintenant les yeux dans le vague :

"Je pense que mon sang d'Elfe, d'autant qu'il est infime, n'est pas l'origine de mes pouvoirs.

- Tu avoue donc que tu es magicienne !"

Elle l'ignora et poursuivit en regardant le bâton qui gisait sur le sol :

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que mon maître me cache. Il évoque peu son propre apprentissage de la magie, c'est à se demander si il en a seulement eu un !"

Il l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

"Dans la bibliothèque de l'endroit où je me trouvais, j'ai découvert un livre écrit en Quenya. Il datait du premier âge, c'était d'une grande valeur. J'avais commencé à le lire et à essayer de le traduire. J'ai réussi à en comprendre une partie même si un bon nombre de mots m'échappent toujours."

Elle redressa sa tête pour le regarder :

"Jurez sur votre épée que vous ne le direz à personne !

- Je le jure."

Rassurée, elle prit ensuite un air grave et dit :

"Les magiciens ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'ils semblent être. On les croit humains, pourtant on sait qu'ils ont un don pour la magie que les autres n'ont pas. Ils sont apparus au moment où Sauron est apparu également. Ils sont venus dans la Terre du Milieu pour le vaincre.

- Tu as compris tout cela en lisant un livre en Quenya, et que tu n'as jamais tenu entre tes mains auparavant ?!

- J'ai passé les six mois de mon apprentissage à l'étudier en secret. Dés que j'avais un peu de temps pour le lire, je tentais de le traduire. Et puis quand on trouve "Sauron", "magiciens" et "Terre du Milieu" dans la même phrase, on tire les conclusions tout seul.

- C'est un peu facile de penser ainsi ! Il peut y avoir toute sorte de conclusions à tirer d'une telle association !

- Je suis certaine de ce que j'affirme, répliqua-t-elle excédée. Vous voulez que je continue ou non ?!

- Oui, rit-il, pardonne-moi, continue !

- Les magiciens ne viennent pas d'ici. Ils viennent de la Terre en Outre-Mer.

- La terre où vont tous les elfes après avoir goûter aux embruns ne serait-ce qu'un jour ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

Il était vrai que ce continent suscitait une grande curiosité en elle, mais elle n'était sans doute pas aussi spontanée et viscérale que celle d'un Elfe avide d'océans et d'aventures.

"Ils ont pris forme humaine pour venir ici dans le seul but de nous aider face à Sauron le Misérable", ajouta-t-elle.

L'étranger ponctua l'appellation par un élégant crachat. Vu la tournure qu'avait prise la conversation, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

"Tout de même n'est-ce pas quelque chose de réjouissant, que ces braves mages nous viennent en aide ? demanda-t-il devant le ton sceptique de la fillette.

- Si, bien sûr. Mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis soi-disant une magicienne, mais je ne viens certainement pas de l'Outre-Mer."

Elle se renfrogna.

"Je suis une anomalie. Je ne suis pas censée exister ici-bas.

- Je pense plutôt que tu es un miracle, dit l'autre doucement. Un sacré petit bout de miracle."

Maëve, surprise et un peu flattée, elle haussa les sourcils car elle ne s'était jamais vu sous cet angle.

"Un miracle ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis un miracle ?

- Le fait que tu sois née magicienne, ici, sur la Terre du Milieu, sans l'intervention d'aucun magicien. Ça voudrait dire que tu serais prête à assurer la relève le moment venu, si un problème survient. C'est plutôt rassurant, je trouve.

- Je ne suis qu'une apprentie...

- Tu grandiras, tu mûriras, aussi. Il faut s'armer de patience, toujours. Lorsque tu veux faire quelque chose de ta vie, il faut savoir avancer étape par étape."

Elle écouta l'homme avec une admiration naissante pour sa personne. C'était étrange, car Gandalf lui avait plusieurs fois dit la même chose mais venant de cet homme, les mots semblaient avoir plus d'impact.

"Qui êtes-vos donc, messire ?"

Il la regarda avec une certaine affection et dit :

"Je suis un Rakkarim comme toi.

- C'est impossible, fit-elle, catégorique.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas ici, mais dans les plaines du Sud...

- Il en va de même pour toi !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Et ensuite vous êtes habillé en blanc...

- Les Rakkarim se vêtaient ainsi, autrefois", assura-t-il.

Étrangement, elle le crut. Ce pouvait être un odieux mensonge mais elle ne sentait rien de tel dans sa voix. Elle réalisa alors quelque chose.

"Vous n'avez pas de cheval ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un air triomphant. Tout Nomade Rouge qui se respecte à forcément un cheval !"

Son sourire s'attrista de nouveau.

"Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de cheval.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, levant le menton de manière effrontée.

- Parce que je ne peux quitter cette forêt."

Elle s'en étonna d'abord puis sourit :

"Vous voyez ! Vous ne pouvez pas être un Nomade puisque vous ne voyagez pas !

- Je l'ai été autrefois. Maintenant, peut-être que tu as raison, que je ne suis plus un Nomade."

Toujours avec son air triste, il leva son visage vers le ciel. La clairière ne donnait que sur un bout de ciel parsemé d'étoiles.

"La fraîcheur des plaines me manque, petite. Ici, il fait bon vivre. Il ne fait pas trop froid en hiver, pas trop chaud en été... Mais on ne voit qu'un bout du soir et du ciel infini, et c'est depuis cette clairière. Le vent glacé des montagnes me manque, le vent chaud des plaines en été, le rythme parfait du galop d'un cheval, et le rugissement des sabots des montures de ma tribu sur le sol, les rires de mes proches, l'odeur du feu et les chants des légendes de ma tribu, ma famille..."

Maëve l'avait écouté et était très émue car il avait exactement les même sentiments qu'elle.

"Messire, si vous voulez, vous pouvez partir de la forêt, tout ce que vous souhaité retrouver se trouve au Sud, commença-t-elle, plus troublée qu'avant.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple."

Il se leva soudain et s'étira les bras puis dit d'un air plus jovial :

"Allez, petite. Il faut te trouver un bon endroit où dormir. Suis-moi."

Il partit alors plus profondément dans la forêt. Et Maëve attrapa précipitamment ses affaires pour courir après lui, Peema à sa suite.


End file.
